As a related-art wire rope flaw detector which is also called “rope tester”, there is given a wire rope flaw detector configured to magnetize a set interval (predetermined interval) of a wire rope in an axial direction of the wire rope with permanent magnets for the wire rope running at a given speed and detect a magnetic flux leaking from a wire rope damaged portion by a magnetic sensor (coil portion) disposed in the set interval (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The wire rope flaw detector includes a guide path, the permanent magnets, the magnetic sensor (coil portion), and a mounting portion. The guide path has an approximately U-shaped cross section to allow passage of the wire rope. Further, the permanent magnet is disposed so as to attract the wire rope made of steel to the guide path and form a magnetic loop in the axial direction of the wire rope.